The Almighty Smallests
by EchoTasteLightZim
Summary: When a laser from one of Zim's weapons turns the Tallests into smeets, they are sent to Earth in order to be safe while a cure is being found. But, they are seperated when they are adopted from an orphanage by two different families. Now, Red and Purple have to survive and keep their true identities hidden from Zim, Dib, and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Almighty Smallests: Chapter One**_

Zim push up his goggles. Finally, after two long days, he was finally finished with his newest weapon, a time ray. He would surely be able to get rid of the Dib-human with this amazing piece of machinery. Unlike most of his other inventions, this one wouldn't hurt the enemy. Instead, it would only make him younger. He would still remember everything, but he would be small weak and powerless. So, that meant that all Dib would be able to do is watch as Zim destroyed his precious home and it's inhabitants. That moment would be priceless.

The alien laughed in his signature evil way, then proceeded to get ready for Skool. Skool. Just the very word caused him to shudder. The combination of Ms. Bitters' long lectures and scariness, Dib's constant yapping about him being an alien, the cafeteria food, and Gaz threatening to maul him if he even so much as thought of taking her Gameslave made it seem like Hell. But, if it made him look normal, it was worth it.

Zim made his way up the elevator to the house floor, where he saw brightly colored ribbon all over the living room floor. The insane blue and silver robot was tangled in the middle of the mess.

"GIR! Where did you get so much disgusting festive material, and why is it all over my house?"

"I went to the party store at the mall. It's piggy's birthday, and I wanted to surprise him with waffles and ribbon." GIR held up a plate of the food, all slathered in syrup and chocolate icing. Zim gagged at the sight.

"Whatever. I don't have the time to make sure this gets cleaned up properly. Just don't let anyone except your pig in the house, and don't go downstairs."

"Okey dokey!"

The bell rang for recess, the perfect time to test the time ray. It was also perfect timing, because the smell of the skool lunch made him feel as though he was about to throw up. The Irken adjusted his wig and calmly followed the hideous worm-babies outside with an innocent look on his face.

This might have worked on the other children, but Dib knew better. He was certain that today would be the day that he would finally expose Zim to the world. Of course that's what he told himself all those other times that he tried to reveal Zim's true identity, but today really was going to be different. The boy eyed his target's every move, every step acroos the playground. Zim smirked at him, and Dib glared back.

It took only a second for Zim to reach into his PAK and whip out the gun, but that was all the time needed for Dib to grab a mirror from inside his coat pocket. The laser fired, but it bounced of the reflective surface and up through the clouds.

The playground supervisor walked up to Zim and grabbed his arm. "You know better than to use weapons on skool grounds," she barked. "I'm taking you to the principal's office." As he was being lead away, Zim turned around and hissed at his nemesis, who just smiled and pumped his fist in the air. Today was different, but Dib underestimated just how different things were going to get. A five year old, who looked surprisingly like the supervisor, appeared a few minuets later. "Alright, you all. Get back inside and into your classrooms."

The laser speed through Earth's atmosphere and continued traveling the vast emptiness of space. Because it could only affect living things, it passed through stars easily. Unfortunately, a certain giant maroon-colored ship was blocking it's path some millions of miles up ahead.

The Massive, the Irken's flagship, circled around it's home planet. The Tallests, who were aboard it, were busy relaxing in chairs while munching on some kind of gooey orange stuff. It wasn't like they didn't have an empire to rule at the moment, but they were the Tallests, and they could do whatever they wanted. So, that's one of the reasons why they didn't notice the laser beam until it had already exploded in their faces. Smoke surrounded the control room, ad when it cleared, Red and Purple were gone. In their place were two large-eyed smeets dressed in what looked like white nightgowns, traditional smeet clothing.

"What just happened?" Purple chirped looking up at the small crowd of taller Irkens.

"My...umm...Tallests, it appears that you two have been turned into smeets." one said.

"That's impossible." Red stated. "Give me a mirror."

Someone did, and Red screamed when he saw himself. Looking at his hand, he noticed that it had three fingers instead of two. The brothers stared at each other, then burst into tears while rocking on the floor and mumbling about how they weren't tall anymore.

"Now that we're not Taller than anyone else, does this mean that we can't rule the empire?" asked Purple.

"We will still see you as the Tallests, but you're too small to manage the entire Irken population," said the Control Brain they were brought to.

"What about a cure?"

"Professional scientists will look into finding one, but you will have to be sent to a planet that doesn't belong to the Irkens, just in case anyone tries to take them back."

"Okay?"said Red. "What are our options?"

Red and Purple were seated in a voot cruiser that was twice the size of a regular one, and had a large storage compartment filled with snacks and basic neccessities. A button was pressed, and the vehicle sped away from Irk.

Red looked outside. "You know, they never told us where we were going. Computer, where are we headed to?"

"Your destination is Earth."

The Tallests screamed and started banging on the window of the craft, demanding to be let out. This soon wore them out, so they decided to watch their recorded transmissions of Zim, seeing how it would prepare them for their new lives. It would be a long six months.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I forgot to put in my disclaimer at the first chapter, but we all know that I don't own Invader Zim, so why should I add it...oh, great, I just did. Anyone is free to take part of my story and do something like turn it into a short movie animation as long as you credit me for the plot and you send me a link to your completed work. You can do that on my profile page on Deviantart if you have an account, or here. **

_**The Almighty Smallests: Chapter Two**_

"Are we there yet?" Purple asked sleepily. Getting no response from his twin, who was sleeping on the floor next to him, he stumbled over to the control panels on the dashboard of the ship. He didn't need it however, because Earth was right in front of them as a small blue and white circle. The violet-eyed Irken shook the crimson-eyed one awake.

"What's going on?"

"We're almost to Earth. I'd suggest that you'd get yourself buckled for landing."

Red jumped up, now fully awake, and climbed into one of the two seats at the front of the voot cruiser. He turned on the heat shields and placed his tiny hands on the steering wheel. The vehicle fell through the planets atmosphere, creating fire around the sides from friction. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, it was hovering above a field. Now the Tallests needed to find somewhere to park.

"I think we should go to Zim's city," Red suggested.

"Why? If he knows that we're here, then he won't leave us alone for an instant, not to mention that we might end up being hunted down by that big-headed human Zim keeps complaining to us about."

"Who said he had to know? If we turn off the tracking devices on the ship like this," he pressed a button, "and we keep ourselves hidden as best as we can, he will never know we're here. Besides, pestering Zim might keep us entertained during our stay."

"That is true. I'd love to see what the defect does when he's not talking with us, and another plus with stay hidden is that only the Control Brains and the Massive crew know what happened to us. Everyone else thinks we're on a really really long vacation."

The Irken air craft alighted in the back of an abandoned alley and donned the appearance of a maroon mini van. The Tallests hopped out and allowed their PAKs to adjust to the sudden change of breathing substance before exploring the scenery. Everything around them looked uncomfortably strange in their eyes. A rat scurried past them and they slightly cowered in fear. This new home would take a lot of getting used to.

"We need disguises, Red. Someone could be passing by at any moment and see us as aliens." The storage compartment at the top of the van came down and split in half. It was the disguising pod.

"Sweet!" Red exclaimed, and ran into it.

After making his decision on what to look like, the pod's doors closed and a bright light and smoke emitted from inside. The smoke cleared, and the newly transformed Irken stepped out. He had the appearance of a small child, with peach skin, light brown hair, and scarlet eyes. His smeet uniform was replaced with a lime green long-sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. Red was also wearing gray tennis shoes. The PAK was now a dark red backpack with silver spots and straps.

Purple clapped his hands excitedly and dashed into the pod. a few seconds later, he came out looking exactly like his brother, except for whatever was supposed to be red. That was now colored purple. Mahogany rings on their five-fingered hands controlled the disguises. The Tallests also noticed that they had small silver crowns around their heads, the Earthen symbol for royalty. They were, after all, the rulers of the most powerful empire in the entire universe.

The aliens filled their PAKs with the things they needed at the moment, and formed an invisible force field around the voot to prevent anyone from approaching it. Then they cautiously walked out into the busy streets. Red and Purple decided to notify the Massive and tell everyone that they had arrived safely. They pulled out one of the two portable transmission screens and typed in the contact code for the flagship. Then they sat against the side of a building out of the way of pedestrians.

"We already told you at least a thousand times, Zim... wait, you guys aren't Zim."

The two "humans" giggled. "Was he constantly calling you guys to see if we had returned?" Purple asked.

"The ship's co-pilot beamed. "Yes. We didn't tell him anything though. Excuse me for just a second." The Irken disappeared off-screen, and a siren was heard echoing throughout the Massive. The sound of a loud cheer rose above it as the co-pilot returned. "What was that for?" queried Red. "Are we under attack?"

"No, nothing of that sort, my Tallest. I just told everyone a few months ago that if you and Purple arrived on Earth safely, they would be notified with the siren."

"Alright. Anyway, do you know of a good place for us to stay? It looks as though it's going to rain soon and we can't live on the street for who knows how long."

"Of course. You two could go to an Earth or-pha-nage. It's where human smeets go if they have nowhere to live."

"That sounds good enough. We'll call back later once we're settled." Red turned off the screen and put it away.

Purple glanced at him. "You forgot to ask about the cure." His co-ruler thought for a few moments, then shrugged his shoulders.

As they were strolling down the block to the orphanage, the Tallests decided on human names for themselves. Red was Eric and Purple was Mark. After telling a made up story about their parents being killed in a car wreck a few days ago, they were kindly taken in by Miss Willow, the head of the orphanage. This was were their lives really began.

First, Red and Purple had to put away their things and introduce themselves to a whole large crowd of strangers. Then they ate macaroni and cheese for dinner, which was poisonous. Luckily, they brought along lots of bottles containing an Irken medicine that would eliminate the poison if taken up to five minutes after eating. Dessert was apple pie, which was perfectly safe because it was sugary. After getting dressed for bed, they were allowed to stay up longer, so that usually consisted of quietly talking and supervising the final part of Operation Impending Doom Two. The mornings weren't really that bad, besides the fact that they had to bathe every day, which they could do by themselves. After a few hours of lessons, they were free to play around as must as they wanted once lunch was finished.

This daily routine was acceptable to the Tallests, and no one questioned them about sleeping with their PAKs on, barely drinking water, or wearing screws in their backs. (These trick the wires into thinking that the PAKs are still on, and they are able to assist the heart in keeping the body alive for three hours before the life clock is activated.) The only part the two didn't like about the place was that all too often a child would be there at night and completely disappear without a trace by the time everyone was awake. This did seem a bit suspicious, by not enough that it really needed any looking into.

The truth was that they were adopted by families. The Tallests experienced this a couple of week later when Purple was found to be missing when Red woke up. This caused the latter to scream with rage fear and sorrow, and throw a ginormous tantrum when he learned what had happened. He would have clawed his own eyes out if he hadn't been stopped in time.

After calming down in his bed a few hours later, the leader started to become a bit worried about his earlier outburst. That strong rush of emotions was not supposed to be allowed by either his PAK nor his screws. Researching told him that it was alright to have these emotions over a smeet-mate, but not anyone else. That was a relief, because if this wasn't true, then that would mean that he would be a defective. As Red got up and prepared to leave with his own family, he wondered what the future would hold and if he would ever see his own smeet-mate again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Almighty Smallests: Chapter Three**_

**A.N.: I was sick when I wrote this in a notebook, but I'm better now. I also went ahead and wrote out the final chapter because I had an awesome idea for it that I didn't want to forget. The thing about the spider is something I came up with in about two seconds while walking down the basement stairs.**

Purple sighed. Was there anything to do in this earth vehicle besides sitting around doing nothing and listening to Clark and Julia Cross, A.K.A Dad and Mom, belting out some old human song on the radio about wasting time or water or something like that? **(Brain:You really should continue with the story. Me: But I can't stop singing!)** And the seat he was in restricted his movements even more then the other seats in the car, not to mention that it was also very uncomfortable. The Irken turned to the human child that was sitting next to him.

"Female smeet, where are we going?"

The ten-year-old girl looked up from the book she was reading. "I already told you, my name is Alice, and we're going back home. Now if you are through with asking me questions, I will be returning to my chapter."

"Actually, I do have one more." The book was slammed shut. "Why are you taking me home with you?"

"Mom can't have anymore kids for some reason, but she wanted me to have a sibling."

Purple opened his mouth to say something, (most likely another question), but a small glare from Alice caused him to think again. So instead he amused himself by looking at a spider crawling on the inside of the window. The creature looked remarkably similar to a tiny Irken on PAK legs. The smeets back at the orphanage sang a song about a spider. Yes, the one where it tries to climb up the pipe but the rain ruins it's plans. Purple could relate that to what had happened during Operation Impending Doom One. Luckily, he and Red were there to fix the damage Zim caused and begin the new operation.

Where was Red anyway? Purple had been dragged out of the building so fast that he didn't have time to wake up his brother, much less inform him of what was going on. The car jerked to a halt in the driveway. The leader groaned. Out of all the places on the planet he could have lived, his new house location had to be right next to the base of the worst Irken in history.

Purple grabbed his PAK and rushed into the house the moment it was unlocked. None of this was fair at all. He and his brother should be back on the Massive together instead of on Earth separated. What if a cure was never found and he remained a smeet forever? Or worse, what if he never saw Red again?

Now let's see. Just a few more strokes...and perfect. The ideal base that was fit for a Tallest. Red placed the drill on the grass and backed away. Seconds later, a small shed popped up out of the ground. Inside it was empty, but sliding away a hidden panel on the wall revealed a row of at least ten buttons. Pressing one would cause the floor to act like an elevator that would lower it to a replica of one of Red's favorite rooms on either the Massive or the Tower, his palace on Irk.

Red adjusted his crown. The Running's should be getting back home momentarily, and he didn't want them anywhere near the shed. So, he headed inside. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get his room ready; who knows when he would get another chance. Closing and locking the door, he took off his disguise and carefully hung the ring onto a chain he wore around his neck.

The Irken surveyed his surroundings. A bed was at one end of the room while a mirror was directly across from it. There was also a nightstand, a closet, and a dresser. Yes, this room did seem pretty empty when compared to his living quarters back on Irk, but his parental units did say that they were going to the mall for toys and second grade skool supplies.

Red then noticed that he had accidentally left the window open. Not wanting to bother with donning his disguise for a small task, he simply draped a thin shirt over his head and let down the blinds. Then, he set to work on converting the mirror into an Irken computer. It wouldn't speak, because that would attract attention. Finally, it was ready to be tested.

"Computer, where is my base?" A map of the city appeared replacing the reflective surface, and it zoomed inward to the shed in the backyard. "Good, now for a harder one. Where is Irken Zim's base?"The screen panned out a little, and traveled to the desired location. "Okay, where's Tallest Purple?" The dot jolted to the right and Red laughed. His brother had such an awful house location. He then remembered that as he was shutting the blinds earlier, he saw a pair of eyes gazing at him from the house across the street. "Umm...Computer, who lives in the house directly across from mine?" Information on Professor Membrane and his children popped up. Great! The Dib lived there. Now living next to Zim started sounding a lot safer.

"Eric, sweetie, we're back," a voice called from downstairs. Red turned off the mirror-computer and headed into the kitchen. His younger sister, Lisa, walked up to him holding a jigsaw puzzle in her hands. "Lookie what we got you," she said excitedly. The Tallest took it and shook the box. Then Samuel, his older brother, started explaining what the other things were. After thanking his family and putting his games and skool supplies away, he decided to head on down the street to see how his co-ruler was doing.

The sound of a knock at the front door brought Purple out of the picture he was drawing. He looked out the window, and was overjoyed to see his sibling smiling and waving at him. Rushing to the door, he flung it wide open and pounced on his smeetmate.

"Yes, I know what my parental units told me, but Red is my brother." Seeing the latter's confused face, he laughed. "I found this tooth thingy that I tied to my antenna, and I upgraded it to converse with my computer. Come in."

Red picked himself off the ground and followed Purple, shutting and locking the door behind himself. He connected his PAK legs to the holes at the sides of his backpack and proceeded to walk around the living room with them. After not being able to use them for six months, it would be a good idea to refresh his memory.

Purple decided to start the conversation. "So, are you going to Skool tomorrow?"

"Yea. Sure can't wait to see you-know-who."

"Of course. You know, we should tell him he's a defective some time during our stay on Earth."

"No, then he'd know who we are. Besides, I'd much rather wait until after we get home to tell Zim."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Almighty Smallests: Chapter Four**_

**A.N.: Sorry about the long lengths of time in between uploads. I have the entire story written out. It won't feature Gaz, and the only character it will make main from the next chapter to the end is Dib. He's quite important later on. Yesterday was Christmas, and I got to watch Mopiness of Doom! YAY!**

"Good morning, class." The young teacher wrote her name on the chalkboard. "My name is Mrs. Lander, and I will be teaching you all this year. Now, would anyone like to introduce themselves to the other students?"

Red jumped upon his desk and waved his arms. Then he ran to the front of the classroom. "My name is Eric, and that is my twin brother, Mark. Mark, get up here. We are the leaders of a mighty empire far away from here."

Purple joined in. "We are quite new to this area, but because we are taller, smarter, and more powerful than you, you will obey our every command."

"That's right. And if you don't, then we'll just have to do horrendous and unspeakable things to you. Now, who wants to go next?"

After the Tallest's intimidating speech, none of the kids wanted to volunteer. So, Mrs. Landers started to hand out practice sheets om writing the letter A in upper and lowercase cursive. This confused Red and Purple. Why would there be not only two forms of writing the human alphabet, but two types for each letter? That made 104 letters in all; the Irken alphabet only had 26.

Next, they had to write a paragraph on what they did over the summer. According to the human calender, that started three months ago. During that time, the Tallests were halfway to Earth. Because last summer was incredibly boring, they just wrote a cleverly disguised description of the one before that.

By the time the lunch bell rang, the two were so worn out that they stumbled into the cafeteria. **(Who knew second grade was that hard?) **But they immediately perked up when they saw Zim standing in the middle of the room. Purple placed a finger on his lips and pulled a gray stick out of his PAK. Splitting it in half, caused tiny wavy lines to appear inside the box composed of the two vertical bars and the two black rods that kept them from being entirely separated. Purple aimed the screen at Zim and pressed a button on the side. Satisfied with the result, he slid the bars back together and put it away. **(If you didn't understand that, think of a mix between a picture frame and a camera.) **

The leaders smiled at each other and scoffed, which turned into giggling, and finally rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. Everyone was staring at them, but the only thing they were aware of was that Zim had on a really crappy disguise. I mean, were these creatures really that oblivious? The entire Armada could land nearby and they would think it was an air show or something like that! After laughing a good five minutes, they stood up and got in line with their trays. "I'm going to show everyone that hologram when we get back," Purple whispered.

Going to one of the tables, the brothers sat down, eager to discover what skool food tasted like. They each shoved a spoonful of the mush into their mouths and spit it out due to the horrible taste. **(If I ever tasted cafeteria food, I might think that it didn't taste too great either.) **Pushing their trays aside, they opened their PAKS for something more edible. Seconds later, the Tallests were seated on the table top, munching of cold stale popcorn, and watching Zim poke at his food and Dib observing him from across the room.

Recess arrived fairly quickly, and one look at the playground confirmed to the Irkens that this had to be the worst military training site ever to be built. So they just amused themselves with talking of the different reasons why Earth wouldn't be a necessary planet for the Empire. Besides, it had too much water, and they were too busy worrying about other planets to deal with this one.

The next day, Red and Purple got to Skool earlier than any one else in order to have a look around. Unfortunately, most of the doors were locked. Purple found the printing room and decided to make a copy of his packet of mnms.

"Red, the stupid copy machine is broken."

Red ran down the hall to assist his smeet-mate, slightly annoyed at being interrupted when he had almost gotten the door to the principal's office unlocked. "What's broken?"

"The printer. I tried to duplicate my candy by placing it on this glass thingy and pressing copy 1 start, but all that came out was this." Purple held up a piece of paper.

The crimson-eyed Irken sighed. "It's not broken; it's just a primitive device just like everything else on this rock. If you take it apart and add a few things, it might work correctly. Now I am going to try and find a better place for the ship."

Red used his mechanical legs to help him move faster across the rooftops of buildings, and was at the ship in minutes. It wasn't too hard to drive because the instructions were downloaded into his PAK, but it would be very unnatural to see a child driving a vehicle. He could be caught by the police if he wasn't careful. Finally, he found a spot in the woods near the Skool. The teachers wouldn't be arriving for another two hours, and the boys' parents wouldn't notice that they had left if they got home in time.

Red walked back into the room to see lots of candy wrappers strewn on the floor, and his brother diving for a peanut butter cup which had shot out of the paper holding part of the printer.

"What are those?" Purple asked, with his mouth full.

"Stilts." Red gave one of the two packets to his co-ruler. "Mom and Dad got me two just in case one got ruined."

Purple opened the package and read the directions. After nearly bashing his head on a machine, Red suggested that the gym would be alot more spacious. Pretty soon, the violet-eyed Irken got the hang of using them. In the middle of a race, the Tallests noticed that it was almost time for their families to awaken, so they hid the stilts and copy machine in a closet and snuck out of the building.

Later during class, Red's transmitter buzzed. As he left the room to go answer it, he overheard the teacher mumbling something about children and cell phones. He reappeared wide eyed with excitement.

"Mark, I don't have time to explain everything at the moment, but I'll tell you the important part." His voice was calm but slightly shaky.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I just got word on Jak's progress, and the mission was a success."

"What's very important about that?"

"Let's just say that we own the entire universe."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Almighty Smallests: Chapter Five**_

Red walked down the hall after getting more information on the completion of Operation Impending Doom Two. He entered the cafeteria to see his companion sitting with a death grip on the side of one of the benches and his PAK beside him. Scarlet blood was dribbling from his mouth and down his chin, but a few drops that had landed on the floor were a dark green hue. Red was about to rush over and save him, when Purple suddenly threw his PAK back on.

"Three seconds! I've broken my record yet again!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Red hissed. "Not only were you going to kill yourself, but you were going to in front of the whole skool."

"Relax, I'm not dead. Besides, I have been trying to reach three for the past week."

"You've been doing this for a week?"

"Actually, it's been almost a month. You see, every night, when you were asleep, I would take off my PAK and see how far down the life-clock I could go before I needed to put it back on. Now I think I'm going to try for two seconds."

"Fine, but I'm getting your stuff."

"Why?"

"Well, you won't be needing it if you're going to die and cease to exist."

"Fine, I'll stop. Just don't touch my things."

Red smirked. Purple acted like this quite often, so that made Red seem like the smarter of the two. But he didn't mind his twin's child-like behavior, and was content with seeing him as a younger brother, though age didn't really matter much to Irkens.

"Now, you said that you were going to telll me about the transmission."

"Yes. Invader Jak has completed his invading of the last planet, Vasork, He has four of the best ships from the Armada guarding the planet and making sure no one escapes before we can get back to watch the organic sweep. Also, the scientists have found the cur, and the Massive is only two weeks away."

Purple's eyes were unusually wide. "Can we stop holding in our excitement now?"

Red nodded, and the Tallests screamed and ran around the room. Due to thier happiness and slight disbelief of their sudden good fortune, they started speaking in a mixture of Irken and English. After a few minutes, they calmed down and left the cafeteria. The two reentered on their stilts, dragging the copy machine behind them by a cart and ropes tied around their wrists.

"Today," announced Red, "is the most important day you all will ever know. Remember how we told the second gaders that we were the rulers of a secret empire on the other side of the world?"

"Well scratch that out. Now we own the entire universe!" exclaimed Purple.

"Lies! Everyone knows that if anyone were to rule the universe, it would be... the leaders of that foreign country I come from," objected Zim.

"Well your leaders have to be the worst ever if you want my opinion. I would bet that they wouldn't even know how to rule a house if their lives depended on it."

Purple tapped his brother's shoulder. "Um, Eric-"

"In fact, they were probably raised by monkeys out in the middle of nowhere, and are so stupid that they don't even know what two plus two equals."

"Eric, I really think you should-"

"Further more, I think Zim's leaders are-"

"Eric, just shut up! Yes, they might be totally pathetic, but that doesn't mean you have to tell anyone. Anyway, as a way of thanking you for playing your part in helping us achieve this awesome victory, we are going to reward you with this printer."

Silence.

Red placed a granola bar that he just so happened to have with him on the scanner. With a few clicks, fifty copies flew into the crowd of children. Everyone cheered.

For the rest of the skool day, the children played around with the machine until it was time to go home. Meanwhile, the Tallests stood observing Dib, who was sitting with his back against the wall while silently complaining about nobody believing him.

"I feel a little sorry for Dib," Purple said. "He hates Zim just as much as we do, yet he doesn't have a bunch of humans on his side like we have Irkens."

"Well, I think we should help him a little."

"How?"

"Like this."

Red threw a tiny dart at the boy's arm. It had hit it's target, but was pulled out seconds later. Suddenly, without warning, Dib slumped to the floor unconscious. "Now look what you've done! You killed him!" Purple whined. Red picked up the body while saying, "No, he's just knocked out."

Dib awoke buckled in the backseat of a van. Judging from the feeling of motion and the sight of object passing by, it was moving. "I think he's awake," mumbled a voice from the passenger seat. "Finally!" sighed the person who was driving. The van pulled into an empty parking lot.

Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Dib unbuckled and started francticly tugging on the side door handles, but they were locked. There didn't appear to be any way of unlocking them through either buttons or switches. A hand grabbed his arm, and the paranormal investigator noticed that his captors were.. children?

Wait a second. These were the twins that gave that speech earlier. What wer ethey doing driving a van around and kidnapping innocent skool children as though it were perfectly normal?

"If you want any information, I'm not telling you anything," Dib declared.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want your email code," Red explained.

The human laughed weakly. So what you're saying is that you knocked me out and are holding me hostage just so you guys could get my email address?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"We also wanted to ask you something," added Purple, handing overa strip of wrinkle paper and a pencil. "Eric and I have noticed your extreme hatred of Zim, and we were wondering how you would react if he were to just one day return to his planet and never came back."

"I would be glad that he wouldn't be there to threaten Earth, but I would also be a little disappointed. You see, I really want to prove to everyone that he's an alien. I'm glad you guys believe me. I also want to be able to dissect him. It would serve Zim right for coming here in the first place and wasting my time. Besides, what does any of this have to do with my email address?"

"Just write."

Halfway through, the pencil tip snapped. Dib plucked it from where it was floating it midair and struggled to stiffle a cry of alarm. No wonder why he felt so light! Haistly taking a fresh pencil from his coat, he finished writing, and gave the paper to Purple, who shoved it in his PAK.

"Can I go home now?" Red and Purple nodded, and got back into the front seats. The view out the front window showed the top of a seeming bottomless steep hill. As the van plummeted, the Irkens squealed with delight. Dib squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the flames surrounding him from outside. When the vehicle pulled up at his house, he rushed in without looking behind him.

For the rest of the week, Red and Purple spent most of their spare time with their families, going to places like carnivals, and making plans for when they got back to Irk.

One day, after skool, Dib dragged them over to his garage, saying that he had an alien ship. Leaving the two unsuspecting twins with the craft, he went inside the house for a moment and returned to find them lying on the ground. Shrugging his shoulders, he slipped sleep cuffs on them and carried them up to his room.

**A.N.: Sorry for the crappy ending, but I was just dying to get to the part where the Tallests are captured by the Swollen Eyeball Network. I've just finished chapter five page forty-seven of the book I started a year and a half ago. That's the chapter where I introduce Zim and GIR. Yes, they're in my story; hopefully I won't be violating copyright. *hears sirens outside window* Great! Well, before I start running for my life, I'd just like to say that while they're unconscious, the Tallests have weird dreams that I will relate in chapter six. They have nothing to do with this fanfic, but whatever. *runs out backdoor while laughing evilly***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Almighty Smallests: Chapter Six**_

"Finally, you're awake!" The Tallests looked around the graycell they were in. Dib was on the other side of a plane of glass reading a novel. A woman wearing a lab coat walked up behind him.

"So, you were right all along, Mothman. There really were aliens living right under our noses and we didn't suspect a thing"

"Actually, the one I've been trying to catch is still out there. I'm not sure whether ofr not these two are a threat though."

"You do know that we still don't have proof of your classmates alienness, but that's not really something you should be worrying yourself with at the moment. Meanwhile, these specimens will work nicely. I'll go back up and supervise setting up for the first operation."

At this, the Irkens were wide awake. Realizing that they were exposed, they started franticly feeling around the concrete floor. Grinning, Dib reached into his pockets and held up the two rings. Red threw himself at the glass enraged.

"Don't even bother, it's an inch thick."

"Let us out now!" Red commanded.

"Why should I?" scoffed Dib. **(Because you should. They're my favorites.) **"It's taken me years to catch an alien, and I guess I'm pretty lucky to have the leaders of the Irken Empire at my mercy."

"How did you-?"

"Your eyes. As far as I know, only the Tallests have rectangular eyes."

"You know," interrupted Purple. "Dib was that large-headed kid that called us some years back."

"My head's not big! Why do I have to explain that to everyone I meet? For some reason, I slightly doubt that you two are the Tallests, seeing how you're so short."

"No, you are correct. We are indeed the Tallests, it's just that a laser came from out of nowhere and turned us into smeets." Red smacked Purple.

"Well I do remember that Zimhas some laser gun that was supposed to make me younger. It's a good thing I deflected the laser before it could hit me."

Red's left eye started twitching. His twin noticed, and pushed a few buttons on his PAK. He knew what Red was like when he became very angry, and now wasn't the right time when Purple was the only one there to let the anger out on.

After the leader calmed down, he pointed to Dib's book. "How many times have you read that."

"Oh, about atleast ten."

"Isn't that a little obsessive?"

"No. Once the sequal comes out, I'm going to read that just as much."

"Oh. Anyway, you had better let us out, or else the entire Armada will come and destroy all life on this planet."

Dib kicked the glass, saying "No. Your people have no idea where you are, and there is not way that I'm going to let you get in touch with them."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, we can just use our..." Red's PAK weaponry and communication tools were disabled. "Not to worry, the Massive will be here in a matter of days with a cure. If you do anything to harm us, your life will instantly become a living nightmare."

Before the boy could reply, three scientists walked up to him. "Everything is set up. Should we begin?" Red glared at the human, silenty daring him to say yes.

"I think we should wait a week. The aliens say that their flagship will be here in a few days. If this is true, then we don't want to get in trouble with it's crew."

"But this is going to give you the fame and respect that you said you wanted for so long. Now you're going to throw it away for nothing?"

"The safety of my home is more important than fame. Now, let's go."

Red and Purple reflected on their current situation. Neither their families nor their crew knew where they were, and they only had a week before they were painfully ripped to shreds. **(Only a week? YAY!) **Although they had enough time to send a distress message to the Massive before falling completely unconscious, who knows if anyone got it. This was all Zim's fault. If he had only been executed after the assigning, then none of this would have happened. **(True...)**

Suddenly, Purple laughed. "I had this really strange dream a couple hours ago, Red. I was on one side of this canyon with a bunch of other Irkens, and we were all watching Zim cross this rickety bridge over a river of lava. A few times he almost fell, but he made it to the other side. When a few of the Irkens realized Zim was safe, they ran across the bridge to join him. I can't see why they would do a stupid thing like that, seeing how my side had this huge party and Zim's side was a barren wasteland. So, I went to the edge of the cliff and started yelling at them and calling them fools. That's when someone pushed me off the edge, and I woke up before I could hit the lava."

"Mine was weird also. You see, I was in the Tower when some Irken walked up to me saying that I should use this black sword to help me defeat my enemies. When I grabbed it, green blood started running down my hand. At first I thought I had cut myself, but the blood was coming from the sword. I tried to wash it off with crystal sap, but someone else said that it could only be removed by water. After resisting the urge to wash my hands in a bowl of water that was sitting next to me, I threw the bowl on the ground. Unfortunately, th eliquid got on the sword, which broke into pieces for some unknown reason.

Four days later, a shadow just so happened to darken the outside of the skool as something passed in front of the sun. Dib could hardly hold his excitement when four men dressed in police uniforms walked up to his desk.

"Are you Membrane?"

"Actually, I'm Dib Membrane, but close enough."

"If you calmly come with us, we won't have to hurt you."

As the five were exiting the classroom, Zim laughed. "Stupid Dib is going to be thrown in prison by the authorities. That should make him regret calling me an alien all those years." He saw one of the men scowl, but didn't hear him mutter the word defect under his breath.

Dib led the guards to where the Tallests were drawing pictures on the wall with chalk. They were mostly of Zim being tortured. The two dashed out of their cell when Dib opened the door. Suddenly, they turned around and eyed Did suspiciously.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap? I mean, you're really going to let us go?"

"As long as you leave immediately and never come back, you are safe. He handed the leaders their rings. "You won't be getting very far without these."

The human saluted, and the Irkens saluted back. As Dib watched the guards carry their commanders down the hall, he made a mental note to stop by the store to get a folder to hold all the information he had collected over the past few days. Well, after he wiped down the walls.

**A.N.: This last chapter was written on 2012. It took to Tallests fifteen hours to get off the six and a third mile long ramp because they were going so slowly. Oh, well, looks like no alien invasion for us. The next chapter is going to be an epilogue with a really long author note at the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Almighty Smallests: Chapter Seven**_

**A.N.: Read the author note AFTER the chapter. WARNING: It's a little long.**

Purple flipped through the photo album the Tallests had made to remember their stay on Earth. It was the day after the sweeping of the last planet, and the service drones had just finished cleaning the Massive from yesterday's celebration. Even though he slightly missed his human family, he was glad to be home. A tap on the shoulder confirmed that Red was sitting next to him. Purple closed the book.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. Listen, I have a very improtant question to ask you."

"Fire away."

"Well, since Operation Impending Doom Two is over, shouldn't we go tell Zim thathe's a defect and that his mission is a fake?"

Purple thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, but instead of telling him directly, we should try something different." He whispered his plan into his co-rulers antenna.

"I like it, but what if he doesn't listen." Purple whispered again, his answer slightly surprising Red. "That does sound a bit harsh, but he would deserve it for disobeying the all-knowing all-powerful rulers of the entire universe. **(All hail the Tallests!) **Did you come up with this just now?"

The two brothers were floating down the hall. "No, I thought of it after we dropped Dib off at his house." Purple pointed to a nearby worker. "You, set up the long distance message sender and direct it to this address code." He handed a slip of paper to the Irken, and the latter rushed off to obey.

Zim had done many bad thing to both the Tallests and the Empire, and had gotten away with his life time and time again. But when he shrinks his own leaders, forcing them to live away from Irken society for seven months, that's going too far. Now it was time to put a stop to Zim's games.

**A.N.: Well, there you have it. This is my final chapter. *jumps up and down and does the happy dance* I DID IT! I've completed my very first multi-chapter fanfic ever! Thanks for reading and liking this story. I'd also like to say that I am going to be dedicating this short puny little excuse of a fanfic to Hideous Blob (Alohilani) and HeCallsMeHisChild as a special way of thanking them for putting their time and effort into all of their awesome stories, and for inspiring me to write an Invader Zim story of my own. There are a few things I need to explain about this chapter. I'm sorry for not telling you all Purple's plan. If you really want to know, I can tell you part of it. The Tallests are going to send a transmission to Dib because they think that Zim will react worse to his worse enemy telling him the truth than if they told him themselves. I mean, how would you react if your worst enemy knew that everyone hated you and wanted you to die. I can't explain the second part, of the plot, but I can say that in the end, everyone lives happily ever ever after. Except Zim! *RollsOnFloorLaughing* Just kidding, Zim gets a happy ending too. He doesn't die. *ROFLA* No, seriously, he doesn't. The ending of this chapter may sound like it needs a sequel, but I don't think it does. And no matter how much you whine and plead, I'm not going to write one. If you have any suggestions as to what my next fanfic should be about, don't hesitate to ask me. Well, okay, it better not have romance, because I suck at romance. Besides, some pairings are either weird or just plain gross. Feel free to use anything from this story, turn parts into animations, use main plot, draw fanart, or write your own sequel. Just be sure to credit me and link me the completed work. I'm going to go print this out now and stick it in my drawing folder.**

THE END... or is it


End file.
